Johnlock Drabbles
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: This is a collection of Johnlock drabbles i write for stories or just for the fun of it.
1. Shower

John stepped into the burning hot stream and sighed. He just stood under the water, letting it warm him up and soothe his aching muscles from the tension they found themselves in. He groaned before rolling his shoulders and tilting his head back so the water massaged his scalp. He ran a hand up his neck and into his hair to slowly massage the warm water between the short, soft locks.

He didn't even notice the consulting detective enter the bathroom because was letting his mind drift. If he had been paying attention he would have seen Sherlock taking his clothes off. John suddenly felt someone grab his hands and press against him, the blonde jolted and turned his head.

"Don't worry, it is just me." Said the deep baritone voice.

"Sherlock… you surprised me!" John exclaimed.

"That is the whole idea, isn't it?"

"Y…yeah." He cocked a brow in confusion, Sherlock softly kissed his neck John attempted to get out of Sherlock's grip but of course the man was too strong. "Sherlock." He moaned.

The brunette grinned and turning his partner around, he pressed his lips desperately to the other mans, begging for entrance, John moaned into the kiss, but he broke away when he realized he had an erection. Sherlock kissed John grabbing his hips pulling the two closer together; the doctor moved his hands to Sherlock waist moving his hands up to the brunettes neck. The smaller man pulled away and was about to say something but Sherlock put his hand over John lips; the brunette nipped at John neck making him groan.

"I thought you were a virgin." John said

"I am. You're surprised I know what I am doing." Sherlock said.

John aching need twitched, he wanted so bad to feel Sherlock inside him. He pulled Sherlock in for kiss, his arms still wrapped around the brunette neck. Sherlock press John to the wall holding tight onto his waist.

"Turn around." Sherlock told John, the other man didn't say anything, he turned around placing his hands on the wall. Sherlock placed soft kisses on the smaller man neck moving his hands slowly down John body, as the water ran down both their bodies Sherlock stuck a finger inside John entrance. The blonde was taken by surprise and tensed up.

"John, you do trust me, don't you?" Sherlock whispered in John ear.

"Y…yes."

"Just relax."

John nodded and took a deep breath; once his lover relaxed Sherlock pushed his finger further in making John moan. Soon Sherlock had two fingers inside John, the smaller man held back a moan as he felt the brunette fingers move inside him.

"Please… ah." John moaned out.

"Please what?" Sherlock asked seductively.

"Please I need you inside me." He manage to moan out.

Sherlock removed his fingers making John whimper; Sherlock aligned himself with John entrance.

"You ready?" the brunette asked, John nodded.

The brunette slowly pushed into his lover making him groan loudly out of pleasure. Sherlock thrust inside the smaller man quickly placing his arms around John chest pulling the man against his body, John moaned as Sherlock thrust faster inside him.

"Ah.. oh god." John moaned as the pleasure became too much, he ejaculated as Sherlock hit his prostate. Sherlock did the same inside John only minutes later. The consulting detective pulled out of his lover, John was weak in the knees so Sherlock continued to hold him up. The blonde faced Sherlock and gave him a chaste kiss holding him close, the water had turned cold but neither really minded.

* * *

John laid in bed waiting for Sherlock. He had been called out on a case but John wasn't up to going. He was drifting off to sleep and eventually fell asleep just before Sherlock got home. Sherlock entered the bedroom to find John asleep, the man changed and got in bed lying next to his blogger.


	2. Chance Meeting (Deleted Scene)

**this was suppose to be in chance meeting but we came up with another idea that i think is way better but anyways we wrote this chapter (Well i wrote it first and than winterimperfect fixed it up) , this was original posted in _'what if'_**

* * *

"Everything alright? You feel fine?" Sherlock asked, looking up as John entered the room and eyeing the baby bump that was strangely attractive to him. The blonde nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

The brunette waved John over, whom complied and meandered over before stopping near Sherlock. John opened his mouth to ask what the other needed when he felt cold hands resting on his hips before he was lifted and seated on the taller mans lap. The older of the two wrapped his arms in a protective manner around the small blonde's waist, bringing him closer and craning his neck until their lips met.

John moaned lightly into the kiss, sliding his tongue into the taller mans mouth while one hand clutched at the long, white neck and the other ensnared itself into the dark curls of his companion. He shifted his hips forward, groaning as he felt the growing hardness of the man below him. He removed his hand from Sherlock's neck and slid it down his front, his fingertips caressing the hard, lean muscled torso through the silk of his shirt. They eventually came to rest on the bulge in the black slacks. He undid the fly with one hand and delved his fingers in best he could, brushing at the throbbing member encased in the taller mans silk underpants.

"We should take this to the bedroom." He murmured, wiggling his fingers for emphasis in being unable to fully fondle the tall man due to his way of dress. Sherlock nodded, tugging the boy tightly to his chest as he stood. John let out a little giggle as he lifted his legs to wrap around the others waist as he made his way to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he laid John gently on the bed. He untucked his shirt and let his trousers fall to the floor, keeping his underpants on for now. While doing so, the blonde had pulled his own trousers off.

Sherlock crawled back onto the bed and straddled John, taken off guard as the smaller man grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, using his body to flip their positions. Sherlock huffed into the kiss as his back slammed awkwardly into the mattress after John rolled them over. They broke apart and the taller man cocked a brow at the teen sitting proudly on his pelvis whom shifted himself downward a bit, slowly, to drag the pressure and sensation on until the brunette found himself panting.

John pushed the silk pants down until the tall man's member was freed, proudly throbbing against Sherlock's stomach. His hand slowly enclosed around it, smiling slightly in satisfaction as the taller man let out a small keen before biting back any more sound.

He crawled between the long, pale legs of his lover and lowered himself until he was face to, well, head with Sherlock's lower regions. He smiled before taking the long member into his mouth. He felt a thrill as he noticed the taller mans hands grasping at the sheets and felt a strong sense of confidence in his ability to pleasure this amazing creature that was his lover. He leaned forward, grasping the thin hips and holding them down as he worked the flesh in his mouth, paying particular attention to the frenulum, chuckling slightly as he noted it drove the other mad.

He soon let the other mans need fall from his mouth as he crawled up, giving the other a peck as he asked, "May I top?"

"If you like." Sherlock said with a smile, his hands resting on John's hips as he pressed him down so he could feel just how wanton he was. John let out a small moan but shook his head. He crawled off the taller man and reached for the lube and felt the brunette shifting. When he turned around to crawl back he saw Sherlock curled up, arse in the air. "It's easier like this." He murmured when he noticed John giving him a strange look.

"I know. It's not flattering or romantic, but this is the easiest and most comfortable way. You should know that by now."

John held back a laugh as he settled himself behind the pale man whom kept the position all through the preparation process. The blonde smacked the firm butt cheek of his lover and called out, "I would prefer a slightly more romantic position for the sex, please."

Sherlock chuckled and rolled onto his back, "Which position would you like, then?"

John's face flushed a little as he looked to the side, absentmindedly rubbing the lube onto his erection as he stuttered out, "Um.. I'd like.. cowgirl.. perhaps?"

Sherlock cocked a brow. He did not know the names of positions so he waited for an elaboration from the blushing teen.

"You.. on top.." John stuttered out, looking skywards as he saw the other man nodding, understanding now what was being asked.

The blonde pushed his shame away, though, and made himself comfortable on the bed as Sherlock crawled on top and straddled him. John looked up, studying the beauty he found.

The long, lean, pale body arching back as he reached behind himself to grab at John's aching need. The muscles rippling across the torso as he began to lower himself onto John's dick.

The brunette stopped before getting off, removing the blonde's penis from his body as he shifted. John was about to ask what was the issue when he saw the pale man stand up above him before squatting down.

"Easier like this." He grunted as he once again arched his back slightly, this time to brace one hand on John's right thigh while the other reached behind to line up their bodies. This time when he sunk down, the blonde's head fell back, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensations. John forced his eyes open to watch as his lover lifted and lowered himself in a steady rhythm, now bracing both hands on the teens thighs.

The sight was just too erotic for the teen and he came, hard. Sherlock waited until John was spent before he straightened up and quickly sat down to attempt to stop the semen from sliding out and making a mess of himself.

John lay in bliss for a few moments before he rolled over, tutting at the brunette when he saw him slowly fondling himself. He quickly buried his head between the pale thighs and made quick work of the others need, swallowing when he felt the release hit the back of his throat.

The front door opened and John let go of Sherlock, rushing to find his underpants along with his trousers. He got dressed as did Sherlock. John went to the living room where he saw Mycroft and Greg.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked.

"We brought you some new clothes; I imagine your other clothes are getting too small." Lestrade explained, John smiled and went over to him, hugging him.

"Thank you." Lestrade smiled, Mycroft stared at his brother as he came out of the room. Lestrade and John went upstairs to let the brothers be.


	3. Feelings

**This was original posted in 'what if' but since i made a seperate set of Drabbles just For johnlock i thought i move it.**

* * *

John was making lunch when Sherlock rushed out of his bedroom; he was happy about something but wasn't saying what. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf before rushing out of the flat. Shortly after, he heard the click of heels coming up the stairs. He looked and it was Irene.

"I know you're surprised to see me. I thought you might want some company." She said.

"Depends on what you mean by company." John stated. Irene walked up to him and smiled.

"Whatever type of company you need." She went into the kitchen and poured herself some tea, "Sherlock's been busy lately."

"Yeah, some big case he won't tell me about." John said.

"So, are you two together yet?" Irene asked as she sat down on the couch, John licked his lips.

"No." He answered. The brunette sipped her tea as John sat down in his armchair, "So, how about you tell me what kind of _company_ you are looking for?"

"I think you already know, Dr. Watson." She finished her tea.

"I can't see why you want someone like me."

"Oh, please, I don't need a serious relationship and you can't keep a girlfriend." Irene paused, "So it could be a friend with benefits type of thing."

"You know very well I am not into that stuff, I prefer relationships." John said.

"So you do, but you date all these women, yet you want the amazing Sherlock Holmes." Irene got up and walked over to John.

"We both know Sherlock isn't attracted to anyone and he is my best friend." John stated.

"Best friends do fall in love with each other." Irene said. John started to get uncomfortable.

"Sherlock doesn't understand emotions so he can't understand love."

Irene smiled and pulled her phone out, "You have yet to admit if you are in love with Sherlock."

"We both know the answer. Yes, I do, but it won't happen." John stated. Irene smiled, "Well I should go."

She turned and left, heading down the stairs; John went to his laptop and started to write a new entry on his blog.

* * *

An hour later, Sherlock came home and saw John watching telly; he stood in front of the telly causing John to look up.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I believe we need to talk." Sherlock said, "Irene was here earlier."

"Yeah, she wanted something."

Sherlock pulled out his phone, "Yeah, she was talking to you about your feelings for me." John looked away; Sherlock pulled the blonde doctor out of his chair with his unnatural strength, leaving only inches between their faces. Sherlock saw John's pupils dilate and he kissed John possessively, the doctor was in shock but reciprocated the kiss. Sherlock grabbed John's hips, pulling him close and the blond felt the brunette's erection.

He pulled away breathless, "I thought you were asexual."

"I am, except when it comes to you." Sherlock said as he all but dragged John to the bedroom. tossing him on the bed before straddling him and kissing him once more.


	4. First Time

Sherlock was reading a book when his flatmate came back to their room; he grinned and put the book down as the door locked. His blonde flatmate looked at Sherlock as he walked up to him, the other got nervous.

"Sherlock, what you doing?" John asked, as he was now pinned to a wall by the taller of the two.

"Think, John." Sherlock said, leaning in and kissing the teen. He was shocked, but reciprocated the kiss. One hand slowly entangled in the unruly curls and the other moved to the brunette's waist, John pulled him closer until their bodies were touching each other. Both teens pulled away for air.

"Um…" John couldn't find the words to say, he looked into Sherlock's glasz eyes and moved forward to kiss him before the other could say anything. Sherlock pulled out of the kiss.

"I haven't done anything like this before." Sherlock told him.

"You never kissed anyone?" The blond questioned, Sherlock shook his head no. "Um… how far do you want this to go?" John knew this could lead to sex and wanted to make sure Sherlock was comfortable with that.

"It depends on you." Sherlock said, John kissed him again and then moved him to bed, straddling the taller teen. They continued to kiss and John gained access to the other mouth, he pulled away when he felt his aching erection. Sherlock looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"Um, yeah, I have an erection." John face flushed red with embarrassment; Sherlock pulled him into another kiss and brought him close. The blonde pulled away, "You have one too." He said.

"Yeah, I do. Like I said how far this goes depends on you." John nodded; the blond kissed him again starting to undo the other purple button up shirt. The blond couldn't understand why he was so nervous, Sherlock hands touched his hips making John moan softly. He quickly undid Sherlock's trousers, pulling his shirt open; he admired the others chest before moving his lips down Sherlock's neck. He nibbled gently, making the other moan; the blonde moved his hand into the others pants. He started to palm Sherlock's erection, making him moan; the brunette entangled his hand in John's hair, pulling him in for a kiss begging for entrance to his mouth. The blond moaned as he felt Sherlock enter his mouth.

John pulled away from the kiss to pull his shirt off quickly. Sherlock sat up, keeping John on his lap. The smaller teen took off the brunette shirt, Sherlock ground up against John's groin area, making him groan. Sherlock seem to know what he was doing for not having done this before, the blond felt his trousers become undone and he got off the others lap, shedding the rest of his clothes. He was laid on the bed with Sherlock getting between his legs, he felt the others lips cover his; he was too lost in the kiss to realize that Sherlock had found the lube. He felt a finger enter his arse and he moaned loudly, the brunette moved his finger inside his lover. He added a second, making John moan louder than before and the other students probably could hear John's moans but Sherlock didn't care.

"Please…" John moaned, he whimpered as the fingers left his entrance. They were quickly replaced by Sherlock's hard member- but not before he put a condom over it- he slid into John, letting him adjust. He started to thrust inside the blond, pinning his wrists down and the smaller male held back a groan as the other thrust deep inside him. Sherlock leaned down and bit down on John's neck, he let out a scream no longer caring if anyone heard him. The brunette thrust a few more times before groaning out his release, he moved one hand to the blonde's aching need and pumped it until he released too.

"Next time, I want to be on top." John said breathless.


	5. Library

**_"All that was missing was spectacles almost on the tip of his nose and he'd look like a librarian or scholar of sorts"_ That line from _Fallen shadow_**

**That line made me think of this, why i don't know oh yeah i know because i really like Cumberbatch and he looks good.**

**I wrote this while half asleep because i couldn't get the image out of my head.**

* * *

In the library, seventeen year old John was looking for a certain book that he need for English class; the library wasn't full so it was fairly quiet. He went down another section and wasn't paying attention until he ran into someone and fell over.

"I'm sorry." John said, looking up.

"It's alright." The brunette said, John knew who the man was.

"Um… I was looking for a b…book." The blond stuttered.

"What book?"

"Um… this one." He pointed to a name on a piece of paper.

"Well, I haven't put it on the shelves yet."

"Oh."

"You could come in the back with me." The man suggested.

"You sure, Mr. Holmes?" John asked.

"It isn't illegal." The man walked away, John bit his lip and followed. The librarian smirked, "Come in." he said while opening a door. The blond walked in and no one was back there, he was gestured towards a desk.

"Now, before I get you that book." Mr. Holmes stood behind the teen and leaned in by his ear. "I see the way you look at me."

"I don't know what y..you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Mr. Holmes said moving his hand down to John's groin area, "You're attracted to me, and you have an erection to prove it."

John cheeks flushed red; Mr. Holmes moved in front of John and grabbed his hand. He all but dragged him to a dark room, when the door closed the brunette grabbed his backpack and slid it off the teens shoulder.

"W..we could get caught." The blond said.

"Don't worry we won't, have you ever had sex?"

"No, but I don't want to get you in trouble." The teen was attracted to the man, he had dreamed of being kissed and touched by the tall lithe brunette. He was so lost in thought and before he knew it the others lips came in contact with his, he moaned as the older male gained entrance to his mouth. The teen pulled the brunette closer and felt his erection; he undid the others pants quickly finding Mr. Holmes erection. He made the other groan softly; the blond pulled away from the kiss and moved down before the other could say anything.

The teen got on his knees and then took the librarian into his mouth, the other was just a little shocked as the blond moved up and down on his cock. The brunette held back a groan as the younger male licked the head of his cock, the teen felt the older man start to spasm and knew he wouldn't last too much longer. Only minutes later the brunette released his hot seed down John's throat, the blond stood up and was back at the others level.

"I better take care of you now."

John didn't say anything he let the older man undo his jeans, he felt the others mouth move over his erection. He bite his lip as the other worked his hard member, he wanted so bad to moan but didn't want anyone to hear him. He felt himself reaching his limit and he let out inside the librarian mouth, he caught his breath.

"That was better than I thought it be." The teen said.

"Well, my information is in your backpack so we can do this more often." The brunette kissed John with passion. "I need to get you that book." The older male covered up and John quickly covered himself up.

* * *

**Please read _The painter,_ PLEASE! It is on winterimperfect profile but we are both writing it.**


End file.
